Ready
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: <html><head></head>A quick one-shot based off the first sneak peek for 7x03 "Clear and Present Danger" as if Beckett's phone hadn't rung and interrupted her and Castle</html>


**A/N: This is based off the sneak peek for episode 3 that came out earlier today and if you haven't seen it, then I suggest you do. Basically, this is just a continuation of the scene as if Beckett's phone never rang and rudely interrupted her and Castle just as they were about to go off and enjoy the privacy of their bedroom.**

The tension between them continued to rise as Kate shifted closer to Castle on the couch. She was holding out with so much hope that he wouldn't turn her down. Of course, if he did, she would be disappointed, but alright with it. Obviously their bond was a lot stronger than just sex, however that didn't mean she didn't want him right now. Thankfully, he responded with an answer that was music to her ears.

"I'm ready," he exclaimed. "I'm-I-pfft. I'm _so_ ready."

"I'm ready too," Kate told him in astonishment, pointing to herself. "Like I'm _really_ ready." That was the understatement of the year. She could already feel her body start to thrum with desire at the mere prospect that they were about to jump back into the physical aspect of their relationship again after more than two months of separation.

"Then what are we waiting for?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Kate was leaping up off the couch, Castle following closely behind.

She reached the bedroom first, spinning on her heel, nearly causing him to run into her. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him to her, crashing their lips together in frenzied passion. Her tongue tangled and wrestled with his, delving deep into his mouth in order to just taste him. They've shared quick, tentative kisses before now, but this was something else entirely. Her need for him grew with each step as he walked her backwards towards the bed, lifting the hem of her shirt up and over her head and tossing the garment off to the side.

Kate went to work on the buttons of his shirt, her dexterous fingers flicking them open one by one. His shirt opened to reveal his strong chest. She ran her palms from his abdomen up to his shoulders, her hands pushing the material down and off his arms. Castle moved his lips down to her neck where he nipped at the skin with his teeth.

She could feel him feasting upon her neck, vaguely realizing that he was going to leave a decent sized hickey there, but not having the strength to tell him not to. He was making her knees weak, his lips and tongue and teeth causing her to throw her head back, giving him easier access. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra, drawing the straps off her arms and letting it fall to the ground.

Castle pulled back and raked his eyes down her bare torso, swallowing hard as his arousal increased tenfold and all the blood in his body rushed south. With renewed energy, he shoved his fiancée back onto the bed and hovered over her on his forearms. Leaning down, he captured a nipple in his mouth, lightly biting it, forcing a sharp intake of breath from her. Moving his hand up to her other breast, he squeezed, tugging and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Releasing her breast, he trailed a series of sensual, open-mouthed kisses down her flat, toned stomach, feeling the muscles jump and clench at his touch. When he approached the barrier of her pants, he yanked them down her mile-long legs. Taking in the sight of her sexy, lacy panties, he realized that she must've been counting on this happening at either some point that day or in the very, _very_ near future.

Kneeling on the floor and hooking his arms beneath her thighs, Castle pulled her to rest on the edge of the bed. Pressing his face to the crotch of her panties, he inhaled her scent and flicked his tongue over the fabric, tasting the small damp spot that had formed between walking from the couch to the bedroom. Her hips jerked at the sudden sensation, a gasp leaving her lips. Yanking her panties off, he dove in, his tongue sliding through her soaked length.

_Fuuuck_ how he'd missed this. He'd missed how she tasted: like vanilla and sweet honey. He'd missed how her back arched sharply off the mattress as the pleasure raced through her body. He'd missed how her hips bucked into his awaiting mouth as he latched onto her clit and sucked. He'd missed how she would shake and break apart, flooding his mouth with her juices as he moaned, his mouth engulfing her completely and his tongue slipping inside her to lap up all she had to give him.

As she tried to control her erratic breathing after he'd just licked the release out of her, she began panting heavily once more as Castle pushed two fingers deeply into her, the steady pumping of his hand causing her to approach her second climax very quickly. He curled his fingers, hitting that spot inside her, and she felt her hips shoot up off the bed. Throwing his free arm over her stomach, Castle pinned her down and forced her to remain still.

"Castle!" she moaned loudly, his name rolling off her tongue easily. She gasped and groaned and didn't even make an attempt at holding back the steady stream of sounds and noises coming from her mouth. She hadn't had him in over two months and that was two fucking months too long. He was just _so_ _fucking good at this._

Before long, she fisted one hand in the soft bed sheets below her while her other one rested on the back of his head, pushing him closer to her center as she begged him for release.

"Please, Castle, don't stop. Don't ever fucking stop, just let me come!" Her pleading didn't go unanswered as her fiancé sped up his fingers and sucked _hard_ on her clit, his tongue rapidly flicking the bud over and over again until she was screaming his name and clamping down on his fingers.

She laid back, trying to catch her breath. Gazing at him with lust-filled eyes, she told him, "Lose the pants, Castle." He wasted no time in getting to his feet and following her command, shucking off his jeans and letting his boxers go with them. Her eyes dropped to his rock hard erection, a couple drops of pre cum already leaking from the tip. She licked her lips at the thought of having him in her mouth, but Castle didn't want that.

He shook his head and said, "No, Kate. There'll be time for that later, but right now," he gestured for her to scoot farther up the bed and rested his weight on his hands above her. "Right now, all I want to do is be inside you and make love you to. This may've started out like it, but I won't have our first time back together in two months be a quick fuck."

Kate placed her palms on his cheeks and guided his mouth down to hers in a sweet kiss. "I love you," she whispered, his forehead settling against hers.

"I love you too, Kate," he replied. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry about—"

She silenced him with a kiss. "Don't, Castle. It's okay; everything's alright. But right now I need you to make love to me." She looked at him, the love shining brightly in her eyes. "Please?"

"Always." He reached down and took himself in his hand, guiding his tip to press at her entrance. Pushing all the way in, he observed every movement his fiancée made: her lips parting as her breath hitched in her throat while his length slid against her walls, her back already beginning to arch, her hips barely jumping up as she sought more friction. It was intoxicating to watch—_she_ was intoxicating to watch.

Castle pulled his erection nearly all the way out before thrusting back in and fuck, that little gasp she just made drove him crazy. Two months was way too fucking long for either of them and he couldn't stop rolling and grinding his pelvis into hers, his length still buried deep.

Looping her arm around the back of his neck, Kate tugged him down to rest fully upon her, their slick skin meeting as he rocked his hips. He stroked her inner walls, reveling in the feeling of them wrapped tightly around him. Burying his face in her neck, Castle nipped at her collarbone and gently kissed the purple bruise that was his doing from earlier that night.

Kate was in heaven. She had the most amazing man in the world touching her, pleasuring her, _loving_ her. With every thrust and stroke, she could feel the connection they'd had before he'd been kidnapped repairing itself.

Castle removed his face from her neck and stared down at her, their noses almost touching as they panted, feeling one another's harsh breathing against their skin. He quickened his thrusts, the faster pace needed for each of them to reach their release. The only sounds heard throughout the room were the slap of sweaty skin coming together and the breathy whines and moans Kate was emitting.

"Kate," he warned as felt himself nearing the edge.

"I know," she replied. "So close. I'm so close, Castle."

Hooking his arms underneath her armpits, he wrapped them around the backs of her shoulders, bringing the two of them impossible closer to one another. He shifted his hips a little so that he would now rub against her clit with every movement and wouldn't have to bring a hand down to help her out. He resumed their rhythm as her arms wound around his back, her nails digging in and leaving slight red marks in their wake.

"Castle," she moaned, her eyes slamming shut.

"Open your eyes," he instructed. "I want you to look at me when you come." She complied just in time for him to throw her over the edge, the coil in her belly finally snapping and causing her to shatter below him.

He swooped down and captured her lips as he came, shooting his seed deep inside her while her walls continued to milk him in the aftermath of her ecstasy. They kissed lazily as they both came down from their highs, their tongues languidly massaging each other's. As Castle moved to roll off of her, thinking his weight was beginning to crush her, she held him still.

"Don't," she said. "Just…stay here for another minute." He relaxed as his body pressed her farther into the mattress yet she didn't quite care about that at the moment. He shifted and slipped out of her, scooting down a few inches to lay his head upon her breast, listening to the rapid beating of her heart. One of Kate's hands came up to stroke his hair, her chin resting on the top of his head.

"I've_ really_ missed this," he commented. And she had too. Not only the sex, but she'd missed the intimacy; had craved the love that was always prevalent no matter if they were straight up fucking up against the door or if they were making passionate love in their bed.

"I missed this too." After a beat, she added, "I missed _you,_ Castle."

"I may not remember anything about what happened, Kate, but like I've said, if one thing's for certain, I know I missed you. I love you too much to not have."

Content as they were in their embrace, neither realized it when they both drifted off to sleep. They had just conquered a huge step that was needed in order to return back to their normal lives…and frankly, they couldn't wait until they had the opportunity to repeat that particular step again.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. I love to know your thoughts on whatever I write so feel free to leave a review if you would like to.**


End file.
